Slime Rancher: Secret Style Pack
thumb|300px|Логотип в магазине Steam Slime Rancher: Secret Style Pack (Слаймовод: набор "Тайный стиль") – платный дополнительный контент (DLC) для игры Slime Rancher, представляющий собой набор изменённых обликов слаймов. Дата релиза: 18 июня 2019. Официальное описание Русский= Раскройте тайные стили всех своих любимых слаймов! "Тайный стиль" – новый тип технологий 7Zee, который позволяет придать вашим слаймам свежий, новый вид! Ищите особые капсулы с сокровищами по всему Далёкому-Далёкому Угодью и открывайте уникальные тайные стили каждого из слаймов. Как только тайный стиль какого-либо слайма будет разблокирован, у вас появится возможность сменить стиль всех слаймов данного вида на вашем ранчо и по всему Далёкому-Далёкому Угодью! Набор "Тайный стиль" содержит: *блестящий (сверкающий, гламурный розовый слайм); *хеви металл (отполированный годами вращений каменный); *тигр (дикий полосатый слайм); *ангельский (самый прекрасный, сияющий фосфорный); *лучезарный (чрезвычайно радикальный рад-слайм); *мистический (магический бум-слайм); *королевское желе (всё так же вкусен, как медовый слайм); *кувшинка (то ли плавучий цветок, то ли слайм-лужица); *рубиново-красный (красные драгоценные камни украшают этого кристального); *чеширский (будь осторожен рядом с этим хитрым охотником); *монохромный (откройте дверь в иное измерение с квантовым); *разбитый (загляните под защитный панцирь мозаичного); *туманный (межгалактический дервиш-слайм); *белладонна (не ешьте цветы с этого слайма-вьюнка); *бесёнок (мрачный и более жуткий огненный слайм); *дожелeйский (ещё более ранняя ступень эволюции саблезубого); *бумеранг (ртутный номер один в мире); *ретро (ØЛgçКУЛѢⱧѢIЙ ГЛЮ4НѢIЙ çЛАЙᘻ); *защитник (повезёт тому, кто встретит этого слайма удачи); *позолоченный (изысканный и окрылённый золотой слайм). Внимание: хотя тайные стили и меняют внешний облик слайма, это всего лишь косметические изменения, которые не повлияют на его диету или тип производимого плорта. Каждый стиль может быть включён и выключен в доме на ранчо в любой момент и для любого вида слаймов (как только стиль будет разблокирован). Вы сможете скрещивать и сочетать прежних слаймов с новыми, как вам захочется! |-|Английский= Discover the secret styles of all your favorite slimes! “Secret styles” are a brand new type of 7Zee tech which allows you to give your slimes a fresh, new look! Search for special treasure pods throughout the Far, Far Range and discover each slime’s unique secret style. Once you unlock a slime’s secret style, you will be able to re-style every slime of that type on your ranch and on the Far, Far Range! The Secret Style Pack includes: *Sparkly, a glittery and glamorous style for pink slimes *Heavy Metal, years of rolling polished this rock slime style *Tiger, a wilder, stripier, tabby slime style *Angelic, an even more beautiful and radiant style for phosphor slimes *Radiant, a rad slime style that cranks the gamma rays to eleven *Arcane, a very magical but still very explosive boom slime style *Royal Jelly, a honey slime style that’s even tastier on toast *Lilypad, a style with a lovely flower that’s nurtured by its puddle slime *Ruby Red, a sparkling style that really turns up the heat for crystal slimes *Cheshire, a positively mad style for hunter slimes *Monochrome, unlock a door to another dimension with this quantum slime style *Shattered, an array of suspended desert glass captures this mosaic slime style *Nebula, a swirling, whirling, inter-galactic style for dervish slimes *Nightshade, don’t eat the flower on this tangle slime style, even for three mana *Devilish, a slightly sinister style for fire slimes, or perhaps devil-lite *Pre-Jellasic, a style fashionable with the great-great-great grandaddy of saber slimes *Boomerang, a quicksilver slime style with no weakness, save for the time stopper *Retro, ØⱠᗪ 5CⱧ00L gӀìէçհ §Ⱡiᘻe *Guardian, good fortune comes to those that see this lucky slime *Gilded, an elegant and winged gold slime style that you will hardly ever see Please note: While the secret styles change how a slime looks, they are purely cosmetic and won't change a slime's diet or the types of plorts they produce. Each style can be toggled on and off in the ranch house at any time for any slime (once the style has been unlocked). You can mix and match original slimes and new slime styles however you like! Содержимое Набор открывает доступ к новым косметическим стилям и связанным с ними объектам: Разработка right|200px|thumb|Работа над стилем вьюнка Речь о создании косметического DLC шла ещё за год до релиза DLCИз сообщения в twitter Nick Popovich. (в июле 2018), тогда Monomi Park поинтересовались у сообщества, как оно относится к такой возможности дополнительно поддержать разработчиков. По результатам опроса подавляющее большинство проголосовавших склонилось к тому, что приобрели бы такой DLC. За месяц до релиза DLC Dan Venhardt написал отдельную статью, в которой рассказал подробности процесса разработки одного из стилей. В статье рассматриваются все этапы создания стиля для слайма-вьюнка: работа над идеей, создание модели, подбор цветов и тестирование внешнего вида на всевозможных ларго. Основная статья: Тайный стиль: обзор процесса разработки. Глорп! Глорп! #Стиль Royal Jelly, хотя и основывается на одноимённом ресурсе из игры, всё ещё является аллюзией на одноимённого монстра из игры Spiral Knights (созданием которой занималась часть разработчиков из Monomi Park). #Стиль Devilish, судя по его внешнему виду и описанию, является отсылкой на монстра Devilite из игры Spiral Knights. #Cтиль «позолоченный», судя по рельефному узору, небольшим крыльям, а также характеру поведения золотого слайма, является отсылкой на золотой снитч из серии романов «Гарри Поттер». Галерея Secret Style Pack 10.jpg|Обложка анонса Secret Style Pack 1.gif Secret Style Tabby Honey Rock Pink Hunter.png|Тигр-полосатый, медовый – королевское желе, каменные из тяжёлого металла и гламурные розовые Secret Style Pack 6.jpg|Ангельский фосфорный слайм и тигр-полосатый Secret Style Pack 5.jpg|Сверкающий и тигриный стили Secret Style Tangle Slime.jpg|Вьюнки-паслёны Secret Style Hunter.png|Чеширский охотник Secret Style Quantum Tabby Slime.jpg|Монохромные квантовые и тигры-полосатые Secret_Style_Pack.gif Tiger Tabby Secret Style.gif|Полосатый слайм/тигр Secret Style Pack Nightshade 2.gif|Вьюнок в стиле Паслён Shattered Heavy Metal Secret Style Pack 16.gif|"Разбитый" мозаично-каменный Angelic_Monochrome_Secret_Style_Pack_15.gif|Монохромный стиль квантово-фосфорного ларго Secret Style Pack 14.jpg|Дервиш-туманность Secret Style Pack 12.gif|Монохромная туманность – стиль квантового дервиша Secret Style Pack 9.jpg|Медовый – королевское желе Secret Style Pack 10.png|Медовый – королевское желе и мистический бум-слайм Secret Style Pack 3.jpg|Стили "Королевское желе" и "Тигриный" Полезные ссылки *Slime Rancher: Secret Style Pack в Steam *Slime Rancher: Secret Style Pack в PS Store *Slime Rancher: Secret Style Pack в Microsoft Store *Slime Rancher: Secret Style Pack в Epic Games Store Предыдущие изменения Примечания Категория:Об игре